Potter and the Slytherin
by Starlight700
Summary: For a while now Harry Potter knew he was gay. But the one he was after was a Slytherin blonde whom he had no idea how to seduce. What if it was something more than an one time thing? Warning: Drarry


_**Potter and the Slytherin**_

For a while now, Harry Potter had known he was gay. It had all began one day in Potions class when Draco Malfoy(who everyone knew was bi) accidentally rubbed past Harry to get to the store cupboard and Harry had reacted to it. He couldn't possibly be in love with Malfoy, could he? Or...could he?

Since then he had slept with other gay, bi and curious blokes around Hogwarts, but it was Draco he really wanted. He'd discovered that recently. But how to get him?

For over a week now Harry had been thinking of how he was going to get Draco to sleep with him. He was so terribly in lust with the blonde Slytherin he hadn't been paying attention to much else. Ron had already gotten together with Hermione and Ginny was with Neville, all perfectly happy. They knew he was bi, in fact it was Luna who had encouraged him on telling them as she was bi herself.

But they didn't know why he was so put out lately. They had tried asking him and cornering him about it, but the fact that it was Malfoy would make them disgusted and judge him immediately. He had no idea how to get to him, after all, he may not be Malfoy's type. And since Voldemort's downfall everyone knew of the Room of Requirement. In fact an autobiography was being written about Harry that very moment. But he knew one place no one else could get into unless they spoke Parseltongue. The Chamber of Secrets. All he had to do was seduce Draco and take him there so they'd be alone...but how to seduce the other boy?

"Having fun?" Luna asked vaguely, then said as if she could read his mind, "I've heard he likes you you know. So it shouldn't be that hard to seduce him." "Seduce who? What are you talking about?" "Don't play dumb with me Harry, we both know I'm talking about Malfoy." "How did you-!" "You've been staring. Have you not noticed? Anyway," she waved it off. "I know for a fact that tonight he'll be around the first floor prowling about. He sleepwalks there almost every night. The portraits told me but made me swear to keep it between us. However, I think this information should be quite useful to you." "Thank you so much Luna! Do you know around what time?" "Midnight ish. If you're lucky he'll do the fucking." Harry's cheeks went red. "What's that supposed to mean?" "Everyone talks Harry and talk gets around faster than actions, despite our actions reflecting us and our words. You're not the only one going around fucking every guy in the school."

With that she went off. Harry just stood there, starstruck.

_Midnight...that night_

Harry was hiding under the Invisibility Cloak, Marauder's Map in his left hand and his wand in the other, waiting on the staircase by the first floor corridor for Malfoy to show up. He waited. One hour...one hour and half...two hours...which turned into three hours...and just as he was about to give up on that night, a blonde began walking up the stairs, eyes shut and deep in sleep. It was now 3 in the morning and Harry waited until Draco went in the first floor corridor before following up, aware that prefects may be prowling the corridor. But Malfoy somehow avoided them in his sleep. Harry took off the cloak. "Malfoy!" he whispered loud enough for the sleeping Malfoy to stop in his tracks and turn around sleepily. "Come with me!" he hissed, opening the door to the out of order girls' bathroom. The sleeping figure of the blonde just stood there, like a statue, before finally moving towards Harry and entering the room as if Harry wasn't there, as if he were part of the wall.

Harry shut the door behind him carefully. Fortunately, Myrtle wasn't there. He hurried to the tap where the snake was and spoke in Parseltongue, "_Open_". As the chamber opened and Draco's sleeping body stood there, mouth open, Harry wondered how to get him down. "Come on Malfoy, you first. Or are you too chicken?" He said challengingly. For a minute there Harry thought he'd have to push Malfoy in, but the boy merely snored loudly and slid into the tunnel easily. Harry blinked. _If he's still sleeping when I get down there, I sure will be surprised!_

Sure enough, when he got down there the blonde was still sleeping. Harry gaped at him. "Okay...this way." he led Malfoy to the room where he had killed the basilisk and magically made a bed appear. It looked as if Draco would just sleep there, but Harry had other intentions. Despite the fact that he knew never to wake a sleepwalker, he couldn't help is lust and eagerness to feel Draco's smooth, pale skin against his, his bulging cock penetrating into his arse, pumping fast and hard into him, his gorgeous lips against his, his talented tongue sucking on his nipples and those hands feeling him...just touching...filled with love, lust and anticipation, Harry raised his wand to Malfoy. Firstly he'd tie him to the bed to make sure when he woke up he wouldn't go nuts. So very carefully Harry bound him magically to the bed, then slapped his face and barely had time to stand back when Malfoy woke up, screaming and struggling and saying incoherent things before breathing heavily, looking around wildly and stopping dead at the site of Harry. Confused, but calming down, he spat "What the hell did you do to me, Potter?" Sneering, Harry replied, "You sleep walk. Every night, to the first floor. I merely brought you down to Chamber of Secrets for some fucking." Malfoy could hardly believe what he was hearing. "Merely the chamber of secrets, what are you crazy Potter? Did you ever hear that there wasn't only Slytherin's monster down here but other creatures too?" then he stopped. "W-what do you mean, for some fucking? You want to fuck me in the ass?" Harry leaned towards Malfoy and purred in his ear "Yesss..." which sent shivers all over Draco's body. "I have a better idea Potter..." Malfoy said, mouth dry and licking his lips as Harry ran a finger down his chest. "Go on," he looked up at the blonde. "Why don't I fuck you then you fuck me? No matter how exhausted we are, let this be a miraculous night of lust and sex."

Harry grinned despite trying to keep on a seductive, sexy attitude. "All right then. We'll do this your way." he untied Malfoy from the bed and in one swift move Malfoy was on top of him. He leaned towards Harry. Either one could feel the others' breath. "Now that I have you underneath me..." he purred in a sexy voice. "Oh," he jumped a little which caused Harry to gasp. "All the things I could _do_ to you, Harry...but let me make this clear. This will not be like the other girls and guys I've slept with. If we fuck tonight, we'll be fuckbuddies until one or the other gets into some sort of relationship. Understood?" Harry nodded and promised. He was just so excited for what was about to happen.

"Good." Malfoy slowly began to unbutton his shirt purposefully, biting his lip and moaning when he brushed past his own erection to unzip his trousers. Taking them off plus his shoes and socks and leaving his boxers on, he began undressing Harry, who hastily began helping. "Take them off," Malfoy told Harry briskly. Harry did as he was told and watched as Malfoy took in his body. Malfoy was flooded with a feeling of great need and hunger as he looked at Potter's body. His chest and abdomen was muscly from the hours of Quidditch and running the Gryffindor had been doing and his skin was soft. He had strong arms and legs and his cock was bulging in a way that made him want to pounce on it and never stop sucking it. Instead he took in the rest of Harry's body, trying not to touch himself or the other boy. The effort was obvious by his face, to which Harry grinned in pride and triumph. "Now your turn." he told the Slytherin boy huskily and practically ripped off the blonde's boxers. Harry gasped. He had never seen such a beautiful male body in his entire life. He almost touched himself in an effort not to reach out for it but the other boy knew this and leaned over him. "No...not yet. Remember, we're doing this my way tonight." Harry whimpered but nodded. Draco grinned evilly and began kissing him softly and gently, a passion, hot, steamy kiss. Then the kiss started to become hungrier and more rough before he kissed and nibbled his way down Harry's neck and shoulder, stopping only when he reached the erect nipples. He looked up into Harry's pleading eyes, begging him to take him immediately. But Harry was able to think again. Why had Draco stopped?


End file.
